


To Be Continued

by sherlockianfangirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACW, F/M, spoilers for cacw i guess, wont make a lot of sense without watching the post credit scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianfangirl/pseuds/sherlockianfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our story isn't over just yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Continued

Bucky sits patiently as (Y/n) studies him one last time. He sits patiently as her eyes linger over his nonexistent arm. He sits patiently as she takes in a rattling breath and forces herself to look him in the eye.

"How long do you think it will take?" she asks. Her eyes are shining.

"I don't know, (Y/n)," he says. "But I sure as hell am glad to be spending my remaining time with you and Steve."

She smiles, although it doesn't quite reach her eyes. It looks more forced, to be honest. "Don't talk like that. You're sounding like you're dying."

"Sweetheart, I won't be dying anytime soon."

He sits even more patiently as she presses a kiss to the stubble along his jawline. Then a kiss on his cheek. And finally, a soft one against his lips.

"Our story isn't over just yet," she says, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

"To be continued," he promises. He gives her one last smile before allowing the capsule to close and the ice to freeze him into a long, dreamless sleep.


End file.
